


В горе, в радости

by Xalatath



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Denial of Feelings, Everything is Beautiful and Everything Hurts, I'm Sorry, Light Angst, M/M, MUH 5HEAD SUMMARY STRIKES AGAIN, NO BETA WE SAD, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Scents & Smells, post LEC 2020 spring final, post Worlds 2019 final, Русский | Russian, романс категории б, тупые мужики
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25037080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xalatath/pseuds/Xalatath
Summary: Лука был штормом, пожаром и грозой, он не мог стать Марцину домом.
Relationships: Marcin "Jankos" Jankowski/Luka "PerkZ" Perković
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	В горе, в радости

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sendmem3m3s](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sendmem3m3s/gifts).



> Это все еще мой первый и самый любимый ОТП в LEC и я очень сильно его люблю.  
> Изначально этот текст должен был быть намного лайтовее, но вышло то, что вышло.
> 
> Берегите себя.

Лука должен был пахнуть подступающей грозой. Или лесными пожарами. Или раскаленным пустынным песком.

Он должен был пахнуть именно так для  _ своего  _ соулмейта. Лука не должен был пахнуть овсяным печеньем, горячим молоком и теплым кухонным воздухом для Марцина.

Он не должен был пахнуть так, как пах бы соулмейт Марцина, потому что Лука просто не мог им быть.

Смесь страха и непонимания почти парализовала его, но Лука этого не заметил. Он продолжал беззвучно плакать, уткнувшись лицом в джерси Марцина, которое так и не стало чемпионским. И то, что Марцин перестал гладить его по спине, Луке бы не показалось подозрительным. Он подумал бы, что Марцин просто хочет обнять его покрепче, если бы был в состоянии воспринимать окружающий их мир.

Поэтому Марцин именно это и сделал — обнял Луку покрепче, стараясь не думать о запахе, который впервые услышал почти десять лет назад.

Тогда ему закономерно стало жутко. Он был в возрасте запечатления, когда весь мир вокруг начинал меняться и ему приходилось меняться вместе с ним. Если ты не подчинялся, то тебе грозило падение в сенсорное сумасшествие — делириум. Именно поэтому Марцин тогда и выбежал из класса.

Ему было четырнадцать, запечатление с соулмейтом начинало происходить с одиннадцати и если в течение двух лет ты так и не чувствовал запаха, то это означало лишь одно — ты в этом мире сам по себе.

Марцин тогда подумал, что у него просто начались галлюцинации. В памятке писали, что они — один из самых первых признаков делириума, когда запечатление идет совсем не так, как нужно или приходит слишком поздно. Сейчас можно было жить и с делириумом — он не всегда означал полное сумасшествие, в конце концов, медикаментозное лечение ушло далеко вперед. Если бы Марцин провалился в делириум сейчас, то ему бы не стали удалять определенные участки мозга, как раньше, а всего лишь прописали необходимые таблетки, которые Марцин бы принимал до конца его жизни.

Вот и весь сказ.

Но тогда ему повезло. Марцин не сошел с ума, не погрузился в делириум. Хотя сейчас он думал, что лучше бы запечатление с ним так и не случилось бы. Потому что Марцин не переживал бы сейчас эти мучительные минуты с плачущим Лукой в его объятиях.

Говорили, что если вы не узнавали своего соулмейта сразу, при первой встрече, то следующая инициация могла произойти только при очень сильном эмоциональном потрясении.

Проигрыш в финале Ворлдс для повторной инициации, как сейчас, выяснилось, сгодился идеально.

Другое дело, что кажется инициация произошла в одностороннем порядке: Марцин все еще держал Луку в своих объятиях, думая, что все произошло хоть и слишком неожиданно, но Лука никак не среагировал, а это значило только одно - Марцин не был ему соулмейтом.

В дверь номера аккуратно постучали и Марцин услышал тихий голос Граббза:

\- Ребята?

Лука отстранился от него почти сразу, резко и сердито вытирая слезы тыльной стороной ладони. Он старался не смотреть на Марцина и тот подумал, что столько раз видел Луку смертельно уставшим или даже потерянным, но никогда, до этого момента, он не видел Перкза настолько разбитым.

Он знал: Лука сейчас соберется, умоется, натянет свою улыбчивую наглую маску Перкза, выйдет с ним из номера как ни в чем не бывало. Они дойдут до конференц-зала, выйдут к журналистам и им придется отвечать на подготовленные вопросы: и чемпионы, и побежденные участвуют в пресс-конференции после финала Ворлдс — правила едины для всех.

И все это только бы сделало Луке хуже, добило бы его, потому что ему нужно было перевести дыхание.

Но Марцин знал — гиперответственность Луки как капитана ему просто не позволит это сделать.

\- Сейчас, минуту! - громко ответил Марцин Граббзу, а потом осторожно взял Луку за плечи.

\- Послушай меня, - начал он, зная, что тот Лука может его и не услышать из-за своей упертости и гордости. Услышав его предложение Лука Марцина может вообще-то на хуй его послать. Но попытаться все равно стоило. Марцин слышал, что соулмейты могут убеждать друг друга, могут достучаться в те моменты, когда никто не мог этого сделать. И ему не хотелось поступать так с Лукой, но Марцину было не по себе от его состояния. И как и Лука же он думал сейчас и обо всей команде, так? А какая из них будет команда без такого капитана, как Перкз.

\- Тебе не надо никуда идти. Лука, я знаю, что ты меня пошлешь куда подальше, но послушай меня. Останься в номере, хорошо? Пожалуйста, тебе надо побыть одному и прийти в себя.

_ А не то все это тебя просто убьет _ , - вот что он мог еще сказать Луке, но промолчал.

Это прозвучало бы слишком уж драматично и глупо.

\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я остался, - его голос был севшим и очень тихим. Тусклым и смертельно уставшим. Лука все так же не смотрел на него, словно стесняясь того, что было тут несколько минут назад, хотя они оба никогда не сдерживались в том, что казалось прикосновений. Но раньше это всегда было частью их взаимоподдевок, а сейчас...

Сейчас это все стало чем-то совершенно иным.

... Они вернулись в номер, чтобы перевести дыхание перед пресс-конференцией и Марцин отвлекся на телефон, потому что ему надо было ответить на сообщения родителей и сестры. А когда он оторвал взгляд от экрана, то увидел, что Лука сидит, скрючившись на своей кровати, уткнувшись лицом в ладони, увидел, как мелко дрожат его плечи

И это был не первый раз, когда Марцин видел его плачущим, но это был первый раз, когда Марцин не смог остаться в стороне. Даже если бы Лука сердито отпихнул его от себя, как было после MSI, Марцин мог оставить его одного.

Только не так.

Только не сейчас.

Он обнял Луку, а потом произошло это.

Инициация.

Как хлопок лопнувшей шины, только вместо запаха паленой резины воздух заполнило запахом печенья.

Бабушка оставляла ему свежее печенье на столе, под салфеткой. Оставляла ему горячее молоко, зная, что Марцин вернется после школы, продрогшим до костей от холода ранних ноябрьских морозов.

\- Не только я хочу, чтобы ты остался. Я думаю, если бы ребята тут были, и Карлос, Овили тоже, вообще все... Ты... слушай, это не сделает тебя плохим игроком или плохим капитаном...

Лука хрипло рассмеялся и покачал головой.

\- Не сделает. Я - уже.

Марцин бы мог сказать ему — это не так, мог повторить то ( _ мы обязательно вернемся и поднимем этот кубок _ ), что сказал им сразу же после того, как они спустились со сцены Карлос. Мацин мог бы найти, попытаться найти какие-то слова, которые смогли смягчить боль Луки, но он знал, что — слова тут не помогут.

Они не выиграли Ворлдс, Лука был его соулмейтом, но Марцин его соулмейтом не был, и это все еще был не конец света.

Это был не конец света и Лука дал ему обнять себя снова и сам обнял его в ответ. И Лука все еще пах овсяным печеньем, горячим молоком и теплым кухонным воздухом.

Лука пах для Марцина домом.

А Марцин пах для него просто Марцином: немного потом, одеколоном и лосьоном для бритья.

И это все еще не было одним из концов света.

Со всем этим можно было продолжать жить.

\- Я иду, - сказал он Граббзу, не уверенный, что он, впрочем, все еще торчит у их двери, а затем отстранился от Луки.

\- Спасибо, - сказал тот ему тихо и Марцин выдавил из себя для Луки обнадеживающую улыбку.

Сложнее всего было не расплакаться от тупой боли в груди самому, но Марцин справился и с этим.

После запечатления ты мог так никогда и не встретить своего соулмейта. Инициация могла никогда для тебя не произойти.

Ты бы провел остаток своей жизни с другими людьми и до самой своей смерти так бы и не узнал какого цвета глаза у твоего соулмейта, что он любит есть на десерт, какие песни по радио заставляют его улыбаться казалось в совсем уж безрадостные дни.

Все, что тебе оставалось в этом случае так это его запах, запах, который ты чувствовал только раз в своей жизни, но запоминал навсегда.

Запах, который отражал то, чем должен был стать для тебя твой соулмейт.

Школьный дежурный отвел его вначале в кабинет медсестры, а та вызвала их школьного психолога. Марцина уложили на кушетку, потому что нужно было дождаться, пока окружающий мир для него снова потускнеет и голова перестанет разваливаться от боли. Медсестра дала ему обезболивающее, ну а в успокоительном, которое иногда давали при запечатлении, нужды не было. Паника в классе была минутной и теперь Марцин лежал на кушетке, смотрел в потолок и ждал, когда таблетка наконец подействует и спасет его от боли, которая сверлила его голову изнутри, словно что-то пыталось вырваться из нее наружу, проклюнуться, как птенец из скорлупы.

Никто не спрашивал его про то, чем пах его соулмейт.

Зачем?

Про запахи спрашивали только твои соулмейты или же врачи в госпитале, если что-то при запечатлении что-то все же шло не так и запах становился таким сильным, что начинал сводить с ума. Врачам нужно было знать, восприятие каких запахов им надо было отключить у пациента, чтобы облегчить его состояние, а гипноз справлялся с этим идеально.

В остальных случаях, спрашивать про запах считалось неуместным и грубым, поэтому Марцин так и остался с запахом своего соулмейта один на один, зная по памятке, что вскоре он исчезнет и в следующий раз он почувствует этот запах только при инициации, которой у него может и не быть.

Его родители так и не нашли своих соулмейтов, его друзья и одноклассники — тоже. Первого человека с соулмейтом Марцин встретил только в Лиге и им оказался игравший в NiP Мити. Потом были Вадид и Хьярнан, но они лишь казались соулмейтами, которые так пока и не прошли через инициацию. Или же им просто очень хотелось соулмейтами друг для друга стать.

И, конечно же, Марцин знал про Фебивена и Рекклеса, хотя об этом ходили только слухи, а сам он у Феби про все это так и не решился спросить, хотя и знал — тот ему может рассказать все как есть, без утайки.

_ (Фебивен был полон тоски, злости и сожаления. _

_ Именно они позже и выгнали его в Штаты) _

Феби всегда говорил, что вся эта система соулмейтов — атавизм вроде аппендицита, что она не должна влиять на жизни людей, что те, кто одержим поиском своего соулмейта, на самом деле просто эгоисты, которым плевать на личностную свободу других людей. Феби упирал на это с такой агрессией, что становилось понятно - в нем говорит обида отторгнутого соулмейта.

А самое печальное было в том, что Марцин был с ним согласен.

Ему не хотелось становиться удавкой на шее другого человека, ему не хотелось быть навязанными, а не выбранными отношениями. Ему было все равно, кто окажется по ту сторону инициации — Марцина мало волновал пол, а еще даже самый крутой секс не шел в сравнении с отлично проведенным временем, когда вам было уютно друг с другом даже молчать и заниматься каждый своим делом, но рядом.

Но ему было не все равно на желания и свободу воли его соулмейта.

Поэтому Луке Марцин так ничего и не сказал.

Марцин не хотел забирать у него последнее, что оставалось у Луки после поражения на Ворлдс, тем более, что под значением слова “свобода” в энциклопедическом словаре можно было увидеть фото Перкза.

Поэтому Лука и должен был пахнуть подступающей грозой или лесным пожаром, или морским штормом у берегов Норвегии темной снежной ночью. А может Луку ждал кто-то, кто пах как все эти вещи, поэтому Марцин решил, что лучше всего будет оставить все как есть.

Они друг другу не подходили и их инициация была просто дурной насмешкой судьбы.

Конечно же, Марцин его любил, но теперь уже сам не понимал — насколько эта любовь отличалась от дружеской. Действительно ли он чувствует то, что чувствует?

Или же это игра его разума, который все это время пытался подтолкнуть его к соулмейту интуитивно, подготавливая Марцина к инициации.

Но ты полюбил его намного раньше, еще до вашего проигрыша на Ворлдс. Ты полюбил Луку, хотя все, что происходило вокруг вас, должно было помешать тебе это сделать.

Ты задирал Луку, а Лука задирал тебя в ответ и дело дошло бы до драки, но заканчивалось взаимобанами на твиче.

Ты слышал о нем сплетни, которые не вызвали бы у другого человека, ни капли желания сблизиться с ним больше, чем на пару ночей.

Ты слышал, что Лука так хотел найти своего соулмейта, что не останавливался ни перед чем и худшим моментом был конечно же тот, который ты не застал лично, когда Лука решил, что Звен — отличная для него кандидатура. Ну и что, что у него уже есть Мити - в этом мире случались и соулмейты у пары, да только вот Мити был не в восторге от этой идеи.

Так вы и оказались с Г2 - ты, Хьярнан и Вадид.

Иногда Марцин думал, что единственная причина, по которой Лука так и не попытался перевести их отношения лучших соперников в другую плоскость так это то, что в команде появился Мики. И удивительным было то, что с его появлением самому Марцину стало как будто легче дышать. Лука был счастлив и Марцин был искренне счастлив за него.

В конце концов, Лука был штормом, пожаром и грозой, он не мог стать Марцину домом.

Поэтому то, что произошло в их номере после поражения на Ворлдс было абсолютно нечестным по отношению к ним обоим. Инициации не должно было быть, но она была, но Марцин не был соулмейтом Луки и значит все было хорошо.

Все было как раньше.

Все было абсолютно так, как Марцин привык.

А значит он ничего не терял.

Конечно же, они выиграли у Фнатик.

Они всегда выигрывал у Фнатик, а времена, когда было и могло быть иначе давно остались позади. Но победа оставалась победой даже над Фнатик, и она была им необходима как глоток свежего воздуха. Дело было даже не в Ворлдс, дело было даже не в свапе линий. Им нужно было снова вспомнить — как это выигрывать одной командой и почему они остались вместе и на второй год.

Как и всегда, Марцин старался не думать о далеком будущем. Ну, то есть, о том, что будет после Ворлдс, в ноябре. Куда было важнее то, что сейчас они все вместе ели пиццу, болтали и смеялись над общими шутками. Через пару дней его ждала дорога домой, но об этом Марцину тоже думать пока не хотелось.

Ему хотелось быть здесь и сейчас — со своими друзьями, со своей второй игровой семьей.

Граббз ушел первым — он остался ночевать в тим хаусе, в свободной гостевой комнате. Зубровка и нервы сморили его первее всех, и они даже не стали с Лукой подкалывать Фабиана на этот счет. Следом ушел Мартин - у него было полуночное собрание с гильдией, посвященное какому-то фарму. Марцин не запомнил, что там были за сложности, хотя честно пытался вникнуть, потому что ему было интересно. Так они остались вчетвером, пока Капс не начал клевать носом, а потом ушел и сам Марцин.

Он чувствовал себя совершенно счастливым и спокойным, впервые с момента их выигрыша на MSI, и дело было даже не в бутылке Зубровки, которую они раздавили на двоих с Граббзом. Марцин чувствовал себя так, словно в одночасье все в его жизни встало на свои места, даже несмотря на то, что во внешнем мире творился какой-то предапокалиптический кошмар.

Марцин решил, что сходит в душ утром. Сейчас ему больше всего на свете хотелось забраться в кровать и отключиться, но в тот момент, когда он занялся деловитым перестиланием постели, в дверь его комнаты постучали.

Конечно же, это его удивило — по прикидкам Марцина все в команде уже должны были пытаться спать.

Кроме Мартина, потому что пока ты спишь — твой противник фармит траву для фласок.

Лука, стоявший на пороге, удивил его еще больше.

\- Я могу зайти? - спросил он и Марцин только кивнул, чуть отступив назад, чтобы впустить его в свою спальню. Лука выглядел слишком серьезным, его брови хмурились, словно он собирался с ним о чем-то поговорить и Марцину это не понравилось.

Потому что до серьезных разговоров по поводу игры и драфтов у них был целый месяц и даже чуть больше.

\- Я не хотел тебя отрывать от сна, но во-первых, я вижу, что ты даже еще не успел лечь, а значит я тебя ни от чего не отрываю, а во-вторых, Мики сказал мне, что если я не сделаю это сейчас, то не сделаю это уже никогда и буду жалеть, потому что есть шанс, что ты все это забудешь завтра с утра, потому что вы с Граббзом достаточно много выпили...

\- Забуду...что?

То, насколько хорошо его Мики знал, Марцина даже не удивило. То, что Мики отправил к нему Луку, не удивило его вдвойне. В конце концов, их синергия никуда не делась. В конце концов, хороший АДК следует пингам своего саппорта.

А Перкз даже сейчас оставался чрезвычайно хорошим АДК.

Лука посмотрел ему прямо в глаза. Удивительно было то, что даже оставаясь ниже его, он ставил себя так, что Мацин забывал об этом. Его взгляд был спокойным и немного сонным, но Марцин видел, что на его высоких скулах проступил лихорадочный румянец и... Ладно, кажется кто-то явно для смелости тоже приложился к его бутылке Зубровки.

Зачем?

Чего ты боишься?

\- Чем я пахну? - спросилу у него Лука.

\- Что? - переспросил его Марцин, - Что?

\- Если я пахну для тебя, то чем я пахну, Марцин? Я... - Лука нервно рассмеялся, - Я не хотел приходить, потому что если только один соулмейт чувствует запах, а второй нет, то значит второй — не соулмейт первому. Про это везде писали и, черт, я не хотел приходить, потому что за эти два года мне всегда казалось, что если бы ты что-то чувствовал, то ты бы сказал мне прямо, потому что я тебя знаю, Марцин. Но Мики сказал, что если я не спрошу у тебя сегодня, то никогда не узнаю, потому что мы оба...ну, - он пощелкал пальцами, смешно наморщив брови, словно пытаясь вспомнить подходящее слово.

_ Идиоты, _ подумал Марцин — ему пришлось сесть на край кровати, -  _ мы с тобой оба просто идиоты. _

\- Я никогда не хотел, чтобы ты думал, что я... - Лука снова запнулся, а потом прикрыл глаза и у него сделался иконический вид Карлоса перед произнесением своего ставшего фирменным "пиздец", - запал на тебя только потому, что ты — мой соулмейт.

Лука замолчал. У него сделался на редкость растерянный и даже испуганный вид человека, который уже давно приготовился, как он считал, к худшему, но перед лицом этого самого худшего понял, как сильно заблуждался.

Потому что он был не готов.

Марцин мог бы сейчас встать и обнять Луку, чтобы хоть немного успокоить, но он не мог сдвинуться с места.

Он чувствовал себя сейчас так глупо, потому что все это могло разрешиться еще в прошлом ноябре.

У них с Лукой была абсолютно сходная философия в отношении своих соулмейтов. И из-за этой философии они друг друга почти потеряли.

\- Печенье, - сказал наконец Марцин и Лука уставился на него, широко распахнув глаза, - Овсяное печенье и молоко. Знаешь, я когда приходил со школы мелким, бабушка зимой оставляла мне на кухне печенье и горячее молоко, чтобы я согрелся. И чтобы мой прошедший день не был таким уж плохим.

\- Марцин...

\- Я... слушай, все это случилось сразу после финала Ворлдс. Ты помнишь, как я отговаривал тебя идти на пресс-конференцию? Это случилось перед этим самым моментом. Я подумал... Да какая разница, что я тогда подумал, - Марцин горько рассмеялся, - я теперь обязан Мики до конца своей жизни за то, что он оказался умнее и смелее нас обоих вместе взятых.

Лука подошел к нему и к его удивлению не сел рядом с ним. Он сел на корточки напротив, чтобы заглянуть ему в лицо.

\- Мы с Луной, - сказал он тихо, - рано утром летом убегали в лес. Лес был совсем рядом с домом моих бабушки и дедушки. На каникулах я все лето проводил у них. И рано утром мы убегали с Луной в лес, потому что в это время кажется, что кроме тебя во всем мире никого нет. И ты теперь можешь быть кем ты сам захочешь, - Лука очень грустно улыбнулся ему, - Ты пахнешь как лесная земля после дождя, Марцин, если зачерпнуть ее горсть и растереть с мхом и хвоей между пальцев. Я любил так делать после дождя и я любил убегать в лес каждое утро. И было бы, знаешь, очень больно, потерять не только чемпионство на Ворлдс, но и...

Он не договорил. Голос Луки как подрезало и все, что сделал Марцин, так это потянул его на себя, чтобы он оказался на кровати рядом.

_ Было бы очень больно потерять и тебя. _

Ему хотелось обнять Луку, но что-то застопорило Марцина — словно от лишнего движения Лука мог рассыпаться как горелый лист бумаги.

И его так же развеяло и унесло бы ветром.

\- Все хорошо, - сказал он. Лука, кажется, снова пытался безуспешно справиться со слезами и тут уж Марцин все же не выдержал — отер влагу с его лица и Лука прижался щекой к его ладони.

\- А могло бы быть не очень, - сказал он, смаргивая слезы, - я домой возвращаюсь послезавтра, Янкос. И мы столько с тобой за эти два года упустили из-за этой игры в молчанку. Ты не хочешь...

_...сделать что-нибудь? _

Марцин, конечно последний раз целовался еще в школе, когда они играли в бутылочку в общей уличной компании, но это было как с ездой на велосипеде — раз научился и никогда не забудешь.

Лука был прав — они столько упустили.

И теперь пришло время это все наверстать.

  
  
  



End file.
